1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resonator for lowering airborne sound and solid-borne sound, comprising at least two annular chambers arranged between an inlet piece and an outlet piece and comprising an inner pipe, which is arranged at least between the inlet piece and the outlet piece and which has wall holes as a connection to the adjacent annular chambers.
2. Description of the Related Art
When exhaust gas turbochargers, for example, are used in conjunction with internal combustion engines, undesirable flow-generated noises result as a consequence of engine speeds, imbalances and disruptions caused by production-related warping. These flow-generated noises are lowered across a broad spectrum by appropriate resonators or dampers. In particular, the resonators or dampers are arranged between the turbocharger and the internal combustion engine or between the turbocharger and an air cooler arranged upstream of the internal combustion engine.
A resonator or tubular chamber damper is known from DE 19 55 708 B4, for example. The device disclosed therein has two adjacent annular chambers arranged between an inlet piece and an outlet piece, and an inner pipe arranged between an inlet piece and an outlet piece, said inner pipe having slit-shaped wall holes as a connection to the annular chambers surrounding the inner pipe.
In the case of the known resonator, which has essentially proved itself in practice, it is disadvantageous that when operational conditions change, i.e. the installation volume and the damping characteristics change, it must in each case be completely reconstructed, which results in particular in relatively high tool costs,.
A similar resonator is also known from DE 10 2004 049 446 A1. In this known device, the inlet piece, outlet piece, volume chamber and outlet pipe form a tubular damper unit which is formed as a single piece made of plastic. The inner pipe can be inserted into the tubular damper unit by way of the inlet piece.
The problem that the present invention seeks to solve is therefore to improve the known resonators so that they can be easily and cost-effectively adapted to different operational locations and damping conditions.